


过时

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 汉勋/平平淡淡小故事/林欲芳写给最喜欢的阿兔祝你生日快乐/对不起许愿的时候没说写成这样的但是我也控制不住我自己（泪）
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan, 汉勋
Kudos: 2





	过时

**Author's Note:**

> 汉勋/平平淡淡小故事/林欲芳写给最喜欢的阿兔祝你生日快乐/对不起许愿的时候没说写成这样的但是我也控制不住我自己（泪）

一、

李知勋进门的时候听见尹净汉和崔胜澈说笑的声音，他们似乎在讨论上个月权顺荣找来公司和李硕珉吵架的事，尹净汉听起来很高兴，因为他的音调在每一句话的末尾不经意地拔高。

或许他不知道的是，这让李知勋握着办公室门把的手不停地出汗，他的鼻子里顺着想象闻到金属混着汗水的腥臭气。

尹净汉或许不知道的是，办公室里所有人最喜欢讨论的就是他和崔胜澈的八卦，两个同校同院毕业的同寝同学，进入社会之后在同一间公司，做同样级别的岗位。这些描述的词汇中相同占据了大多数，就差一句，他们两个是同性恋。

当然这话也没错，崔胜澈和尹净汉的确是同性恋，只不过，他们俩连号儿都一样。

“哦，李知勋来了啊。”李知勋推门，刚好撞上起身的崔胜澈，今天是周末，他系了一条印着玫瑰花的领带，又临近下班，大家的脸上都显得很轻松，特别是总是黑着一张脸的崔胜澈也笑得很灿烂。他是来把尹净汉评审的方案册拿走的，看到李知勋脸之后饶有兴味地回头盯着尹净汉，“我说你怎么眼神游离赶我走呢，原来这有人等着。”

李知勋脸上的表情不是很好，他面对其他人的调侃，特别是崔胜澈这样尹净汉的熟人，总是显得局促又害羞，他的皮肤很白，有一点其他样子就坦诚地展现在别人面前。

“别逗他了，”尹净汉虽然这么说着但其实很享受李知勋脸上的表情，但也确实要为自己的小男朋友找台阶下，走过去搂住之后搡还在原地看着不愿意离开的崔胜澈，“怎么，我们一会儿要回我家，你也要一起啊？”

崔胜澈摆摆手说我还要回家喂猫，顺势就要推门出去，尹净汉还要调侃他：“你是喂猫还是喂猫屁股啊。”他说话间隔着裤子掐了一把李知勋的屁股，猫咪真的炸毛一般在原地哆嗦了两下。

“诶呦喂祖宗，我说你就别逗他了，一会儿人又要怪我。再说了，全圆佑那猫哪有那么好哄？且忙呢。”崔胜澈一边从裤子口袋里掏手机一边出去了，尹净汉刚好把门关上抱住李知勋。

哥……哥。

李知勋小声地喊了两句，尹净汉却没有动，只是垂着头挤在他脖子和发尾的空间，在狭迫的空间里用绵长的呼吸填补沉默造成的空隙。

“哥累了吗？”李知勋觉得尹净汉靠着自己的身子很轻，吐出来的呼吸却很重，沉闷地坠在地上。

尹净汉点点头，李知勋的声音让他想起水晶球里轻飘飘的雪花，不像真实的雪花轻盈却易碎，相比起来失去了一些真实感但让人很安心，也有一种带着人情味的贴心和仔细。

毕竟人为的想要记录和保存雪花，听起来是件失真又浪漫。

“今天晚上为了不让知勋陪我加班，付出了很多努力。”尹净汉的低头看着李知勋翘起的皮鞋尖，李知勋发现对方难得地认输，怪不得刚才和崔胜澈聊天的声音听起来那么高昂，原来是触底反弹。

那现在要回家么？

李知勋低声地问，下巴蹭到尹净汉的头发丝。

这让尹净汉大体上觉得有些遗憾，遗憾是因为李知勋并没有说什么具体安慰他的话，但是说程度是大体上，因为李知勋一贯的做法便是这样，他心里早有一些预料到的，不应该觉得不高兴。

回家是李知勋开车，尹净汉坐上车之后系好安全带就在发呆，李知勋挑了他喜欢的汽车电台也无济于事，却在快要到家的时候突然兴致高涨起来：“知勋啊，明天我们去看音乐会好不好？”

“哥不是不感兴趣吗？我不去看也可以。”开进尹净汉公寓楼下地下停车场的时候难得的还有不少车位，这让两个免费车位比床位的当代有车中年人心情都稍微变得轻松些。

尹净汉已经拿出手机刷票务软件：“还有很多呢！我们去吧！”

这让李知勋有一点不高兴，他难免总认为尹净汉这样的行为是为了讨好自己。其实不应该这么说，讨好这个词带了一丝谄媚的味道，直白点说尹净汉只是想要他高兴一些，他却不自觉地想要拒绝或者逃避。

“我们就做一些知勋也会觉得开心的事不好吗？”尹净汉问他，“这样的机会又不是经常有，我也可以陪你的啊。”说完还意犹未尽地补了一句，“我也没有觉得那么无聊啦。”

“但哥还是不怎么喜欢不是吗？哥不喜欢的东西很少。”

二、

李知勋不知道为什么这样冷冷淡淡的，身体却很热情。

还在洗澡的时候光屁股的猫跑进浴室来打扰，尹净汉的头顶上涂满了泡沫，还什么都看不清的时候李知勋推门进来，挟着一股激人的凉风，他打了个哆嗦，还没来得及冲洗干净刺眼的泡沫就有个热源贴到自己的背上。

手很凉，李知勋刚才趴在床上用手机，一字一句地给新的客户方回消息，下个月他们要换新的供应商，负责对接的李知勋忙得焦头烂额，恨不得一天掰成两天过。因此人也很敏感，尹净汉不难从对方最近起伏明显的行为中看出一二。

但是他并非出于此才想要哄李知勋开心，尹净汉如果说出自己的想法，或许总会被觉得怪的。

“知勋啊，”李知勋的手恶意地从后面贴到他的胸前，在尹净汉躲避的同时，死命地捏住胸前因为刚才冷空气的刺激已经挺立起来的乳头，冰凉的指腹贴着触感和别处有一点不同的乳晕，“这样，嗯……太刺激了……”

李知勋从后面拥着他，嘴巴啃咬尹净汉后肩上皮肤的同时品尝到沐浴露的化学味道，因为鼻子贴的很近所以鼻孔里钻进来一些泡沫水，共同作用让他觉得有股酸意顺着口鼻腔滋进他的脑海，酸涩感让他下意识闭上了眼睛。

他的手法很熟练，两只手沾上充盈泡沫的水流，捏够了胸前顺着腹部的曲线往下，不像李知勋那样严格地管理自己的身材，尹净汉腹部的肌肉没有什么特别明显的曲线。李知勋的手捂得有点热，轻柔地抚上去摆弄已经勃起一半的分身，中指顺着被打湿的耻毛抵在藏在下面的根部，先用手指头灵巧地摁压茎身上凸起的血管，随着尹净汉的呼吸一点点粗重，浴室里的温度也被热水熏得恰到好处，尹净汉头上的泡沫也冲的差不多，两个人不约而同地伸手关花洒，手牵在一起之后便纠缠着在浴室墙上接吻。

尹净汉还是怕冷着李知勋，找来一张厚实的浴巾垫在他背上，接吻的时候凑得很近，分身的顶端抵在对方的身上，换到正面的体位李知勋更容易去抚弄自己手中挺立的分身。

“能在浴室做么？”尹净汉低头把额头垫在李知勋的肩膀上，对方两只手都放在他两腿之间，熟练地摆弄着他的分身，尹净汉的敏感带他非常清楚，李知勋用手掌心刺激着顶端的铃口，就着马眼冒出来一些的前液在龟头上打转。这种刺激让尹净汉一边大口喘息一边侧过头舔李知勋的下巴，顺着下颚线吸吮对方上下滚动的喉结。

李知勋没说话，闷声拉着尹净汉的手，浴室是干湿分离，他伸长手拿一开始就放在淋浴间门边的润滑剂，还在帮尹净汉撸动分身的同时往自己的屁股里面塞进去手指做润滑。

“嗯……”他的嗓子里冒出隐忍又动情的声音，虽然在家里的浴室却还是压抑，李知勋红着眼睛咬住嘴唇看尹净汉，手上被润滑剂黏的湿淋淋的，屁股上还沾着刚才花洒里落下来的水，他热情又有些被动地依附着尹净汉，撅着屁股给自己做扩张，很快就顺利地用三根手指进出，“净汉哥……进，进来……”

尹净汉的手摸着挺翘的屁股问他会不会痛，其实对方的后穴已经打开得差不多了，深红色的穴口在白皙的臀部上很显眼。

李知勋摇头，主动往后送自己的屁股。

他们两个人在性上的契合点非常多，首先对于欲望较低的需求就是其一，不像两个人都认识的崔胜澈和全圆佑——毕竟经常做的人嘴上也会较频繁地提到。

不过需求少不代表没有需求，也不代表做爱的时候要草草了事，硬要他们两个人进行评价的话，彼此都是比较能够在性生活上折腾的人。

尹净汉对着湿热的穴口插进去，动作缓慢温柔但是折磨人：“知勋啊，上次做爱是什么时候？”

光问些屁话，李知勋懒得回答，挺着腰把屁股蹭过去主动让尹净汉的性器在自己的身体里进出，谁不记得上次做爱是上周在办公室里，做到一半还喜闻乐见地有人敲门，吓得他一个激灵就射了，被尹净汉笑了两天屁股敏感。

“嗯……”尹净汉在他的主动攻势下伸手打了两巴掌李知勋的屁股，“别咬的那么紧。”

李知勋被他有些粗暴的行为刺激得仰起脖子想让整个人更加靠近对方，呜咽着塌腰更方便尹净汉在自己的身体里进出。

尹净汉扶着他的一只腿，拇指用力地压着大腿根，很快就浮现出大片水粉一样晕染开的粉红色，随着尹净汉动作幅度的增大李知勋开始失去原本因为体力较好还具有的一点优势。呻吟连着喘息都失去了节奏，压抑着的声音也一点点变得更大。

“哥……”李知勋在狭小的空间开始觉得呼吸有些困难，脸上也发烫，他知道这个时候自己的脸一定变得很红，是尹净汉喜欢的样子，“呼……哥，哥操得太深了。”

“不是才刚开始吗知勋啊，”尹净汉短暂地放缓了动作，插进去的时候却还是又猛又深，说话的同时还要掐李知勋的屁股，背对的时候体位只能让李知勋炊烟看到自己高高挺立的分身，没人抚慰，只随着尹净汉的动作在空气中摇晃。

他知道尹净汉故意不动，逼着他自己解决呢，那人要不就能看到自己自慰要不就能从后面把自己操射，怎么样都不亏。

所以即使觉得害羞李知勋还是缓缓伸手下去把自己的东西握在手里，和给尹净汉做不一样，他更倾向于底端的刺激，李知勋从睾丸往上一点点极为缓慢地撸动，他不想太早射，尹净汉又热又硬地东西在自己的身体里进出，这感觉让他有些奇怪，因为感受远远不止于身体被快感充实的满足，还有一些来源于身体本来的排斥与疼痛。

李知勋能够确定的只是自己还想要更多的，源于生理和心理都是，哪怕时时刻刻被陪伴着，也不收控制地感受到孤独，抑制不住想要永远被拥抱的想法。

这想法如果叫尹净汉知道，或许自己又会被笑“果然还是年纪小的孩子”吧，李知勋这么想着，喊尹净汉更快一点，叫哥哥的声音变得更加恳切。

气喘吁吁地被尹净汉从背后抱着操，李知勋最近身材锻炼的很好，胸前隆起一些弧线，他不自慰之后尹净汉就叫李知勋自己扶着大腿，他则是轻轻捏着李知勋胸前的肌肉：“知勋……被玩弄这里的时候很激动啊……”

“嗯……”尹净汉说完顺着侧脸的曲线吻他，李知勋知道在这种情况下自己嘴硬不是一个好选择，只好呜咽着说最喜欢尹净汉玩他的胸部，在对方不停挺弄的动作中被抵住敏感点，最后哭着全部射在浴室的墙上。

用了三个套子，回到床上做完之后李知勋躺在尹净汉旁边数盒子里剩下的避孕套，还剩下两个。

“那下次只能做两次，”李知勋一板一眼地说，尹净汉随意地躺在一边拨弄他手上的汗毛，顺着方向捋顺，随意拨弄一下就混乱地散开。“下次做之前再买不就行了，”他蛮不在乎地，“当我们这是什么家庭啊，真和崔胜澈他们一样临了硬着几把下楼买套啊，我说这也太变态了……这两个人也真是的，明明谈个恋爱在公司还要装陌生人，这难免也太夸张了，知勋你……”

他说到一般因为提到对方所以转头看李知勋，对方早已经靠着他的肩膀睡着了，眉毛却皱着，额头下面生出一座小山。

好吧好吧，睡吧知勋……睡觉吧，我的知勋。

三、

第二天一早尹净汉还是缠着李知勋要和他一起去音乐会，就算李知勋发毒誓说我和我的被子是永远的恋人没办法离开的couple，也准备了床上早餐，用李知勋喜欢的热牛奶和羊角包骗小孩子起床，抹很多的花生酱和草莓果酱，吃完之后李知勋肚子圆了，人也悠悠地转醒，彻底睡不着了。

尹净汉很享受为了做一件事的准备过程，尽管这被大多数熟悉他的人评价为属于自我折磨的心理变态——尤其是在工作场合上，当尹净汉会把这份享受作为压力辐射给其他人，已经被他们夸张地称作是需要看心理医生的水准。

李知勋对于这件事情算是适应的比较好的一类人，对于尹净汉不怎么外现的隐藏糟糕性格，洪知秀和崔胜澈这样和他认识的比较久的一般采取比较折衷的做法：在自己力所能及的方面帮忙，在无能为力的地方装瞎。

视而不见是成年人，是成熟的成年人的一项比较良好，也是能给人生活带来极大乐趣的一种品质，但是李知勋却不具有，他的严谨撞上尹净汉的较真时常让他们两个人都苦不堪言。

比如尹净汉这会儿正兴致勃勃地拉着他在衣帽间找晚上去音乐会穿的休息西装，而他正一边纠结着尹净汉提出这个建议的真正原因，一边认真地帮尹净汉挑选今天晚上需要穿的衣服。

虽然他不想去，至少在琢磨到尹净汉突发奇想的理由前，他不想去。

做任何事情都需要理由，李知勋想，尤其是尹净汉这样一个目的性强的人，他做一件事不但需要理由，还需要更多的或者是更加强有力的理由。

比如自己和尹净汉的认识就是有理由的，李知勋刚进公司的时候其实在崔胜澈底下做事。而虽然崔胜澈和尹净汉虽然是朋友，但是在工作上是需要你来我往针尖对麦芒的对手，而李知勋的简历并不优秀，甚至因为认生面试结果也不好，二面压力面的时候面对装凶（当然是后来才知道）的崔胜澈所有咄咄逼人的提问，他的回答都不尽人意。

但不知道为什么崔胜澈很看中他，对外只说是有眼缘，自然是不敢提自己看中了李知勋的潜力，一上来就提他做自己的助理。

所以入职没两天之后李知勋就跟着崔胜澈去见过了尹净汉，以至于见证并且疏导了这两个人之间由于中午点什么外卖而引发的到底谁业务水平更差的战争。

李知勋认为自己能够和尹净汉在一起，和崔胜澈这个人脱不了干系，特别是崔胜澈拱手就把自己送给尹净汉这件事，一度让他非常费解。

而李知勋自然不会放过每一次可以询问尹净汉为什么一开始就选了自己，起初对方总是不愿意告诉他答案，后来才愿意说是因为对方对他一见钟情。

李知勋听到那个答案时脸红了，其实尹净汉是个不愿意时时刻刻都公开爱意的人，他也同样，所以在公司鲜少有人知道他们的关系，几乎算是秘密恋爱的水平。

“说一见钟情的话知勋会心动吗？”尹净汉坐在他旁边看电视，电视屏幕里在播奇幻电视连续剧，闪过去很多不自然的光效，李知勋不敢回头看他，只是小声地答应了然后点点头说：“我也喜欢哥。”

“一开始就喜欢吗？”

“有点难讲，因为哥一直都很主动啊。”

“知勋觉得我更加主动吗？这样啊……”

尹净汉把头转回去看着电视，李知勋察觉到他的动作，这才不动声色地也转头去看他，对方好看的侧脸被电视投过来的荧光勾勒出起伏的曲线：“哥不这么想吗？”

终于捕捉到他的动作，尹净汉笑盈盈地对上他：“知勋不用在意我怎么想啊……”

“哥又在说胡话了……”李知勋轻叹了一口气，“怎么可能不在意哥的想法啊……”

“不，是，说……不是说那个不要在意，我的意思是说，”尹净汉伸出手把李知勋鬓角有些杂乱的碎发拢得平整，“你也应该有自己的想法的，如果总是听我话里的内容的话，不是恨奇怪吗？”

李知勋懂得了尹净汉的意思，虽然认同尹净汉的意思但是自己心里还是固执：“哥说的比较对，我的想法就是想要听哥的想法。”

尹净汉没继续回答他，因为李知勋脸上一副生闷气的表情，他本想说这想法的开端不还是李知勋自己的想法吗，但还是笑着揉揉李知勋的脑袋：“那你随便怎么想好啦。”

总之，纠结这些事情，大多数都是因为尹净汉是在叫他捉摸不透，李知勋想，张开胳膊叫尹净汉拿着衬衣在自己身上比划：“这件会不会太华丽了。”他垂眼看见领口上堆叠的布料，这是去年圣诞节公司聚餐的时候尹净汉帮他准备的衣服，束起袖口的地方有一圈精巧的蕾丝，“只是普通的演奏会，不是什么古典音乐会。”

“这样吗？”尹净汉撇着嘴巴，最后还是只找了两个人款式相差不多的休闲西装。

其实李知勋想说他们票的位置也不好，也不是有录像的重要演出，穿得随意点去也没什么的，但是尹净汉准备得很起劲，最终还是没说什么。

两个人下午很早就出门了，去吃饭前李知勋还要回一趟公司找加班的同事拿新的报价单和修改后的方案所以开的他的车，尹净汉没上楼，在地下停车场里坐着等他。

当然看到鬼鬼祟祟在家办公的全圆佑出现在公司的地下车库还上了崔胜澈的车，并且两个人很长一段时间没出来，车也没走这样的事情，算是他的意外收获。

音乐会的举办地点在剧院，来的人比尹净汉想象的多，从十几岁还穿着校服的学生到两鬓斑白的老人，分布范围很广，也不乏他们同龄的中年人，只不过他们两个人的打扮还算庄重，又是两个男的，在人群中总有点受瞩目。

“我就说不用穿这么正式吧，”李知勋去取了宣传单跟在尹净汉身后进场，他们的位置在中排偏后，虽然不是很靠前但是尹净汉挑了比较靠中间的位置。

距离开场还有一段时间，李知勋接了两三个电话还回复了几封邮件，他手上的案子是尹净汉放手让他去做的。和以前不太一样的是之前就算尹净汉在公司单独把工作派发给他下班后也会利用自己的时间帮他，这次则完全不过问，因为李知勋说想要尝试一些之前没有做过的事情所以就算心里记挂着，尹净汉也绝不掺和其中。

在李知勋打电话的过程中他也是数次忍住了没有说话，等到快要开场前他才挂了电话，在最后几分钟走进来的人特别多，嘈杂声中剧场的光也渐渐暗下来了，李知勋把头垫在尹净汉的身上休息。

“累了吗？”尹净汉揉他又小又软的耳朵，因为一直贴着手机屏幕所以有点酸痛，李知勋摇摇头：“还行，最近已经习惯了。”

演奏会的内容对于尹净汉来说自然是乏善可陈，本来就是他不感兴趣的领域，但也的确是个放松心情的好办法。

李知勋中途睡着了，全程枕着尹净汉的手臂，醒来的时候已经结束了，人群因为即将腿长而变得骚动起来。

“休息得还好吗？”尹净汉笑吟吟的，他不动声色地活动自己因为一直没有动所以酸痛的胳膊，看着李知勋一点点泛起红色的脸，“知勋看起来真的很累，睡下以后也很安静啊。”

对不起……

李知勋的声音很小，似乎是为了掩盖自己的不好的意思低头用手背摩擦着脸颊。

“倒也不用道歉吧，”回家的路上换成尹净汉开车，他安慰还在因为睡着而感到抱歉的李知勋，却不知道对方有没有听到脑袋里。

“明明哥很积极地准备了，明明一路上都很兴奋来着，但是我却……”

“没事啦。”

四、

晚上吃完饭尹净汉躺在床上看书，李知勋在忙完工作之后坐到旁边陪他一起看，两个人看书的步调很一致，没有谁等待谁的情况。

“哥，”看完了两个章节李知勋就伸手搂住尹净汉的腰贴上去，“要做爱吗？”

尹净汉并没有从他的眼神里察觉到对方想要做爱的情绪，面对李知勋演技很差的热情只是轻轻抱住了他，下巴垫在对方的悲伤：“知勋不想的吧……”

“但是最近，总是觉得……”

李知勋缓缓地讲，尹净汉却先他一步说出来：“是不是觉得因为和哥年龄相差很多所以很不安？”

李知勋的想法被说中，默不作声，没有承认也没有否认。

尹净汉没说话，回忆里想起来和崔胜澈聊天的时候自己说过的话：“你和李知勋在一起，不会觉得自己年龄太大吗？”

“你和全圆佑在一起不觉得自己年龄大啊？”

“我和圆佑又和你俩不一样，我的性格不是好很多吗？”

“哇……崔胜澈，嘴里还能说出这样的话吗？”

“我是说我很愿意说出来啊，但是你和李知勋，你俩都不怎么愿意说话吧，这样不是会担心别人会怎么想么？”

真的叫崔胜澈说中，尹净汉知道他们两个人之间的问题所在，也知道他们总是不愿意交谈以至于会产生很多多余的误会。况且崔胜澈说中的不止一点，连自己因为年龄不安的问题都被说中。

“啊……原来是这样啊……”

说到底……不是自己一个人在在意的问题……是他们两个人都在在意啊……

“我偶尔也会这么想啊，知勋不还是小孩子嘛，会不会觉得太成熟了呢。”尹净汉认真地看着李知勋的脸，手扶在对方的下巴上用中指和食指摩挲着对方的脸，“会不会太早就过上一成不变的生活，岂不是很没意思嘛。”

“不会。”

尹净汉的话还没说话李知勋就用手堵住了对方的嘴巴，不是温柔或是装模作样地堵住，反而是粗暴又强硬的动作：“不会这么想，哥以后也不准这么说。”

我怎么会觉得哥的年龄大呢，明明是我……要担心哥会不会觉得我总是需要照顾才是……

“看来真的像崔胜澈那个家伙说的，我们都想得太多了才会这样吗？”尹净汉凑上去啄吻李知勋的脸颊，“我也不会，也不会觉得你不好。”

李知勋有点想哭，听见尹净汉的安慰又觉得自己看似成长了一些，其实还是被对方放在手心里玩弄。

“诶呀，怎么又要哭了……知勋啊……”尹净汉看出李知勋脸上不安的样子，作势就要蹭对方的脸来安慰他。

“那我喜欢知勋，这样的话以后怎么办，都听知勋的好不好。”

李知勋咬着嘴唇，一个劲儿的摇摇头，脸上的表情有点高兴却还挂着眼泪，显得有点滑稽，惹得尹净汉笑了之后看着他的自己也笑了，而后狡黠地像一只小狐狸，用鼻尖抵住对方的鼻尖：“净汉哥……你是不是特别喜欢我啊。”

尹净汉叹了口气，紧紧搂住了李知勋的肩膀，头支撑在弟弟因为激动起伏的胸膛上。

“你说呢。”

END.


End file.
